Un changement de vie
by Mathilde56
Summary: Alexis, 25 ans, a grandi dans un monde plutôt pauvre. Elle obtenu un job dans une ville du sud de la France. Loin de sa ville natale, elle ne connait personne, et tout va changer pour elle. Une rencontre va tout bousculée, elle va se souvenir de moments qui s'étaient effacés à cause d'un accident. Mais où tous ces souvenirs vont-elle l'amener?
1. Chapter 1

Tu as toujours voulu voyager, cependant la vie que tu menais ne te le permettait pas. Tu n'es pas issue une famille riche, tu as dû apprendre à te débrouiller par tes propres moyens ce qui fait de toi une forte tête, ou peut être tiens-tu ça de tes parents. Mais aujourd'hui après avoir finis quelques études pour pouvoir diriger un staff tu espères trouver un travail stable. Tu as 25 ans, tu appelles Alexis et tu es actuellement sur la route en direction d'une petite ville du sud où tu avais déjà passé des vacances avec des amies, qui t'avaient aidés pour les dépenses. Tu es à bord de cette petit voiture décapotable que tu as déniché à tout hasard et pour un prix raisonnable. Tu es bientôt arrivée et tu as hâte de revoir cette ville et de commencer une nouvelle vie un peu plus convenable que ce tu as pu vivre.

Arrivée en ville, tu fonces vers ton futur appartement, que ton entreprise te loue le temps que tu puisses en trouver un qui te convienne mieux. Tu n'as que quelques jours devant toi avant que tout commence à s'activer dans ta vie. A peine as-tu le temps de penser à ton futur que tu es dans la rue de ton immeuble. Il se situe un peu à l'écart du centre-ville tout en restant assez proche de la plage, toi qui travaillera dans un grand hôtel, tu es contente de ne pas être trop loin. En y pensant un peu plus cela te permettra de faire une petite balade chaque jour. Tu ne tardes pas entrer dans ton appartement avec les quelques affaires que tu as pu prendre. En entrant tu es émerveillée par la beauté de cette appartement ou plutôt de ce duplex. Tu possèdes une cuisine américaine avec un salon où tu pourrais évidement t'étaler, oui tu as quelques mauvaises habitudes de célibataire mais tu n'en as absolument rien à faire. Mais passons à autre chose, penses-tu. Tu continues ta visite, tu vas ouvrir la porte au fond de ton salon et tu découvres une salle insonorisée. Toi qui adore jouer de la guitare, tu vas pouvoir t'éclater. La salle, certes quelque peu petite par rapport à ce que tu as déjà pu voir, possède un tapis à son sol. Tu as toujours aimer ce genre de tapis que l'on a l'habitude de voir dans les studio d'enregistrement. Et quelques instruments sont accrochés aux murs. Tu sors de cette salle avec des étoiles pleins les yeux et tu te diriges vers l'escalier. Il y a trois portes, tu te diriges vers la dernière. C'est ta chambre, tu as un lit double, quel bonheur! et un bureau. Tu t'approches de la baie vitrée, et comme tu es au 10ème étage, tu as une vue imprenable sur la ville et surtout sur la plage. Tu sors de ta chambre et ouvre la porte à ta gauche. Une salle de bain, douche à l'italienne, tu es tellement aux anges que tu ne prêtes pas attention aux autres détails et tu te diriges inconsciemment vers la dernière porte. Mais tu mets un certain temps avant de l'ouvrir, tu te demandes ce qu'elle peut contenir. Et là, tu es sous le choc, les larmes commencent à couler sans que tu ne veuilles. Et plus tu te demandes pourquoi tu es autant gâtée plus tu pleures. Tu n'as jamais pu vivre dans un environnement sain et ici tu as tout le contraire de ton ancienne vie. Et tu as peur, peur de changer, peur de ne plus te reconnaître, peur de faire honte à tes parents. Tu ne sais plus quoi penser, tout d'un coup, tu n'arrives plus à respirer, tu as besoin. Tu as besoin de sortir de là. Tu pars, loin, loin de tout ce luxe, loin de tout ce confort, loin de cette future vie qui te fait peur. Ici tu ne connais personne, tu ne sais pas qui appeler si tu as un problème.

Toutes ces pensées s'arrêtent lorsque tu fonces dans quelque chose qui te bouscule. Tu lèves la tête, pensant à t'excuser mais rien ne sort de ta bouche lorsque tu vois son visage. Le choc se lit sur ton visage, elle essaye de te faire réagir mais rien ne sort. Elle te dit qu'elle ne sait pas parler avec le langage des signes et s'en va te disant au revoir. Tu continues ton chemin en marchant jusque la plage, et tu t'arrêtes là, devant cette grande étendue d'eau qu'est la mer Méditerranée. Tu es pied nu dans ce sable encore chaud à cause des grosses chaleurs de l'été. Tu admires le dégradé de couleurs qu'il y a grâce au couché de soleil auquel tu assistes. Tu t'assois, et tes pieds trempent un peu dans l'eau. Le bruit des vagues te calme, tu respires profondément et s'en t'en apercevoir cela fait maintenant une heure que tu es partie de ce nouveau monde dans lequel tu vies, il est 19 heures sur ta montre. Tu es partie comme une voleuse de ton propres appartement, tu n'as pas pris ton portable, tu n'as rien sur toi. Toutes ces émotions te font faire n'importe quoi, tu ne t'ais même pas rendu compte de ce que tu faisais. Désormais ayant la tête un peu plus vide malgré ta surprenante rencontre, tu décides de rentrer chez toi. Seulement depuis ce moment, tu essayes désespérément de trouver qui est cette personne. Tu l'as connait tu en es sûre. Peut-être l'as-tu connu avant ton accident, oui depuis ce jour là certains détails de ton passé se sont effacés. En continuant à marcher vers ta nouvelle habitation, l'appel du ventre se fait entendre, et tu n'as envie que d'une seule chose : une pizza. Tu marches un peu plus vite à cause de cette raison. Arrivée chez toi, tu prends ton ordinateur, tu le poses sur le comptoir du bar de ta cuisine, te connecte au wi-fi de l'immeuble et cherches toutes traces d'un livreur de pizza. Facile avec google, en 5 minutes c'est fait. Tu fais ton choix, tu choisi traditionnelle. Pas de chichis ce soir, dormir le plus tôt possible est également un autre but pour toi ce soir. Nous sommes en pleine saison estivale et tu sais que ta pizza n'arrivera pas avant une heure minimum. Tu appelles et on te dit que la pizza arrivera rapidement. Une heure plus tard comme tu le pensais la pizza est là. Tu la manges à toute vitesse et tu vas te coucher. Demain il ne te restera que deux jours avant de commencer ton nouveau job dans cette nouvelle vie. Tu vas te coucher avec pleins de questions dans la tête mais une revient sans arrêt : qui était cette personne?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Jour J, aujourd'hui tu commences ton nouveau job, tu espère que tes collègues seront agréables au pire des cas tu montras qu'il ne faut pas t'embêter. Durant ces deux dernières jours, tu t'es installée tranquillement. Tu es toujours sur ton petit nuage dans ton appartement. Tu as passé tes journées à jouer de la guitare et à reprendre un peu la batterie. Tu as flânés dans ton appartement, ne pensant à aucun moment qu'il va falloir le quitter un jour. Tu as pu visiter la ville, tu es allée voir l'hôtel où tu vas travailler. Tu as pris les petites rues pour essayer de découvrir des petites boutiques où tu pourrais dénicher des babioles. Tu y as découvert quelques libraires et disquaires. Hier après-midi alors que tu te promenais, tu as cru revoir la personne dans laquelle tu étais rentrée dedans il y a quelques jours. Ne voulant pas paraître pour une folle dingue, tu n'as pas osé la suivre. Cette personne est une personne plutôt typé hispanique et toujours bien habillée. Par rapport à la dernière fois, elle était accompagnée de plusieurs personnes qui ne t'ont pas marqués spécialement. Tu es rentrée chez toi et tu as essayé de chercher un peu qui cela pouvait être sans aucuns résultats. Tu en es exaspérée mais pour l'instant il est temps pour toi de partir de chez toi et d'aller sur ton lieu de travail.

Tu commences ta journée par un rendez-vous avec ta patronne, son bureau, situé dans un des derniers étages de l'hôtel, t'impressionne, elle te met au courant qu'il y a régulièrement des célébrités dans l'hôtel qui viennent de tous pays. Tu te demandes quelle célébrité est présente et si tu en verras une ou deux. Elle t'explique que ton job consiste à gérer un groupe d'animation, tu participeras également à certaines animation. Elle te paraît agréable mais en ton fort intérieur tu te dis que tu feras attention à ne pas lui causer de problèmes. Aujourd'hui est une journée plus calme pour ton staff donc suite à ton rendez-vous avec ta nouvelle patronne, tu convoques tes nouveaux collègues. Au rez de chaussé, plusieurs bureaux sont disponible pour les employés et les clients alors tu décides d'en prendre un pour une petite heure. Ils arrivent au fur et à mesure, tous souriant, contents d'être là et de te rencontrer. Tu te présentes, ils se présentent à leur tour, et vous parlez de l'ambiance au sein de l'hôtel, vous parlez du planning pour la semaine. Une fois finis, tu vas visiter l'hôtel pour le connaître un peu mieux. Tu passes ta journée à essayer de trouver des idées d'activités pour les personnes présentent dans l'hôtel. Chose difficile étant donné que se sont principalement des adultes qui logent dans les différentes chambres et suites de l'hôtel. Mais en y réfléchissant un peu, tu penses à des activités pour le début de soirée. La fin de journée approche et tu te dis qu'il faudrait que ton idée murisse un peu avant de l'exposée à tes collègues.

•••

Un mois s'est écoulée depuis que tu as commencé ton job, tu as négocié avec ta patronne pour rester plus longtemps dans ton appartement au vue de les conditions de ta nouvelle vie. Elle a immédiatement accepté, malgré vos différences de poste vous avez créées une petite amitié, qui, tu le penses peut toujours être utile. Tu t'entends super bien avec tes collègues, la franchise est de rigueur et cela convient à tout le monde ce qui ne manque pas de te faire plaisir. Ton idée d'activité le soir fonctionne à merveille et tu ne fais que recevoir des compliments sur cette idée. Tu es heureuse, tu es fière et tu sais que tes parents le sont aussi. Tes craintes du début ont disparus et tu es plus à l'aise dans ta nouvelle vie. Tu as résolus l'énigme de la personne qui t'avait marqué lorsque tu étais rentrée dedans lors de ton arrivée. Tu as revu cette personne lors d'une des soirées organisées par l'hôtel, tu l'animais et lors que tu l'as vu, tu as tout de suite demandé à une de tes collègues qui était-elle. Elle, Julie, t'a répondu qu'elle s'appelait Naya Rivera. Elle avait jouée dans Glee et dans d'autres séries où elle n'avait eu que de petits rôles. Lorsque tu avais entendu son nom tout un tas de souvenir resurgir et tu en avais rougis lorsque tout ça t'était revenu. Etant plus jeune tu l'avais adoré dans cette série, tu en étais folle. Seulement ce moment de joie n'avait pas duré longtemps et cela s'était vu sur ton visage, Julie t'avait d'ailleurs demandé si tu allais bien et tu avais répondu oui mais que tu avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Sur le chemin, des souvenirs plus flou et sombre t'étaient revenus. Des souvenirs de cette époque que tu avais oublié à cause de ton accident. Une fois dans les toilettes, tu vérifias que tu étais seule, pensant l'être, tu avais tapé dans le mur en face de toi et tu t'étais mouillée le visage pour reprendre tes esprits et tu étais repartir dans la grande salle de réception. Tout le reste de la soirée tu étais restée absente, l'esprit ailleurs, tu voulais savoir ce que qu'étaient exactement ces souvenirs. Mais depuis ce jour, rien de nouveaux n'étaient revenus tu avais donc abandonné.

Cependant aujourd'hui allait être une journée qui te bouleverserait. Il était encore tôt dans la matinée et tu discutais avec les filles de l'accueil pour apprendre à les connaître un peu mieux. Puis tu as vu que le regards d'une des filles se dévia vers les grands escaliers de l'entrée. Tu tournas le regard et tu l'as vis, magnifique comme toujours. Naya vêtue d'un jean et d'un simple tee-shirt blanc descendait paisiblement les escaliers. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un lorsque son regards se posa sur vous. Elle se dirigea vers vous. Tu te retournas vers les filles pensant que tu n'étais pas concernée par ce regard lorsqu'une main se posa sur ton épaule. Tu sursautas légèrement et tu te retournas. Désormais, tu la fixais dans le blanc des yeux, elle commença à te parler mais comme la dernière fois, rien ne sortit de ta bouche. Puis une des filles derrière te fît réagir un peu en te chatouillant légèrement histoire de te faire sortir de ta rêverie. Tu te retournas et lui dit d'arrêter. Puis de nouveau tu regardas Naya et tu t'excusas. Elle rit, tu en fus impressionnée. Le problème de la langue n'était pas un problème pour toi, l'anglais était presque comme ta langue natale bien que tes parents ne soient pas riche, l'anglais avait été présente chez toi depuis ton enfance comme ta mère venait du Royaume Uni. Elle te félicita pour la soirée et pour les activités qui avaient étés faites la vieil. Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, pourtant chaque soir tu essayes de faire attention à chaque personne présente pour ne pas être surprise le lendemain par les personnes qui t'interpellent. Tu étais contente qu'un compliment vienne d'elle et tu l'as remercia à son tour. Puis tu l'as vit ouvrir la bouche, hésité, et elle te demanda :

-Connaissez-vous de petits endroits au calme où je pourrais lire sans qu'on ne me dérange tout en restant au soleil?

-Pour être franche, je suis arrivée il y a peu près un mois et je connais très peu la ville cependant, je pense qu'un endroit pourrait vous plaire. Le problème est que je ne connais pas le nom de la rue. Et je doute que ma patronne me laisse sortir de l'hôtel à cette heure-ci, je peux vous proposer de vous montrer l'endroit quand mon service est fini vers 17h.

Oui ce soir tu finis tôt et tu laisses ton staff gérer. En espérant qu'ils puissent se débrouiller. Tu as tout prévu, ils n'ont plus qu'à mettre l'ambiance. Naya a accepté ta demande, tu lui donnes alors ton adresse pour qu'elle t'y rejoigne vers 18h. Une fois Naya partie, tu te retournes vers les filles, elles sont le choc tout comme toi. Tu ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de donner ton adresse à l'une de tes stars fétiches. Vous continuez à parler de tout et de rien. Elle t'apprenne que Naya est bisexuelle, et tu en es étonnée pourtant les filles te disent qu'elle l'a annoncé vers la fin de Glee. Tu n'oses pas leur dire que pour toi cette période reste sombre. En effet, tu as eu un accident de voiture lors de tes 18 ans, tu es restée dans le coma pendant 3 mois, et lorsque tu t'es réveillée tu ne te souvenais plus ce qu'il s'était passé. Tu avais oublié une grande partie de ton enfance qui depuis t'était revenue cependant il restait toujours un manque, la moitié de ton année de terminale. Toute cette période était sombre pour toi, tu n'as rien dit car tu ne supportais plus les séances chez le psy. Depuis tu avais laissé tomber et tu ne cherchais plus à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Cependant depuis que Naya était rentrée dans ta vie cela avait changé.

17h30. Merde tu es en retards, tu parlais avec Julie qui te demandait quelques conseils pour ce soir. Tu l'as voyait stressé, tu avais donc pris ton temps pour la réconforter. Toi qui aime aider les gens, ça ne t'avais absolument pas déranger de prendre du temps pour régler une affaire avec un ou une amie. Oui bien que vous êtes collègues et que tu sois en quelque sorte sa patronne, Julie était devenue une de tes amies proches. Donc tu te dépêches d'aller chercher tes affaires et cours vers ton appartement, ayant peur de ne pas être à l'heure. Une habitude que tu avais prise après ton accident : être toujours à l'heure. Tes parents en avaient été étonnés, ils t'avaient connus toujours en retard, ne s'occupant que de toi-même. Cet accident t'avait changer, tu le savais mais tu ne savais pas à quel point. Le pire est que tu ne pouvais pas t'imaginer comment tu étais avant ton accident. Tes parents ne te parlaient guère de cette période, ils ne l'évoquaient que si tu commençais à évoquer des moments, des bribes de souvenirs qui te revenaient. 17h40, tu n'as pas réussi à tenir tout le parcours en courant, tu t'étais donc mis à marcher vite. Tu entres dans ton appartement, rien n'a bougé, il te parait tellement vide, sans vie comme si ce n'était qu'un logement de présentation. Tu n'avais pas encore eu le temps de le mettre à ta sauce, tu en aurais bientôt la chance car vu les semaines que tu faisais, ta patronne t'avait annoncé qu'elle essaierait de te donner quelques jours de repos. Tu vas prendre une douche, cela te relax, tes appréhension pour ce soir s'évaporent un peu. Après une dizaine de minutes à profiter de l'eau chaude, tu sors, tu te sèches un peu et va dans ton dressing. En pensant au mot "dressing" tu es fière comme si tu avais réussi une mission. Ce n'est peut-être rien pour certaines personnes mais pour toi c'est énorme. Tu fouilles un peu, en sors un jean slim blanc et un top plutôt banal. Tout ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais tu te demandes si cela plaira à Naya. Mais à quoi tu penses?! Franchement Alexis calme toi, tu vas juste SORTIR AVEC ELLE ET LUI MONTRER UN DES TES ENDROITS PREFERE. Oui bon tu es un peu excitée quand même mais pas le temps de te regarder dans le miroir que la sonnette de ton appartement retentit. Tu accours à la porte, et tu l'ouvres, tu ne t'es pas encore maquillée, tes cheveux sont en bataille, on dirait plus que tu sors d'une partie de jambe en l'air plutôt que de ta douche. Mais tu passes vite fait ta main dans tes cheveux histoire de les mater un peu et tu lui dis d'entrer. Elle entre, tu la regardes, elle porte les même habits que ce matin. Perdu dans tes pensées, tu en oublies tes bonnes manières qui te reviennent quand elle toussa. Tu lui demanda si elle désirait quelques chose à boire ou à manger, elle répondit non et tu lui demandas de s'assoir sur le canapé, tu devais finir de te préparer. Cela te pris 5 minutes, quand tu revins dans le salon, elle avait allumée la télé et mit une chaine qui propose de la musique en continue. Elle avait l'air concentrée sur la chanson, il passait une chanson des années 2010, l'air te disait quelque chose mais cela ne te revenait. Peut-être était-ce une de ces chansons que tu avais adoré durant l'époque qui est désormais sombre pour toi. Naya vit que tu étais aussi concentrée qu'elle et elle te demanda qui était la chanteuse. Tu lui dis que tu n'en n'avais aucune idée. Elle éteignit la télé et vous sortîtes de l'appartement direction ce petit endroit calme que tu adores.

Vous approchez de l'endroit, le temps du trajet aucune de vous n'a parlez. Vous n'êtes que toutes les deux, un silence s'est imposé mais il n'est pas pesant, il est reposant comme si vous vous prépariez à méditer. Cela fait 10 minutes que vous marchez, vous arrivez en haut d'une colline et tu prends un petit chemin sur le côté, il n'est pas très large et des petites branches des buissons sortent de partout, de petites bestioles vous tournent autour. Au bout de quelques minutes, tu remarques qu'elle t'a prit la main. Tu t'arrêtes, regardes ta main, tu remontes vers son visage, tu remarques qu'elle n'a pas l'air rassuré. Toi qui l'avait connu plutôt avec un fort caractère et n'ayant peur de rien dans Glee. Elle avait en réalité l'air d'être une petite femme fragile qui aime être rassurée ou peut-être était-ce parce que le chemin était difficile d'accès et qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de tomber. Enfin vous êtes sur le somment, vous avez vu sur la mer. Entourée du vide et des buissons, cet endroit te manquait. Naya t'a lâché la main, et tu l'as vois s'avancer vers le bord, tu lui dire de faire attention. Tu as pris un sac en partant, dedans tu y a mis une sorte de plaid pour que vous puissiez vous assoir dessus. Tu l'étends par terre, et lui demande si elle veut rester seule.

-Reste un peu, pour être franche je ne suis pas rassurée. Te répond-t-elle.

-D'accord alors dis moi pourquoi tu es en France?

-Je voulais échapper à tout ce cirque qu'il y a en ce moment là-bas, aux États-Unis. Ca fait un mois et demi que j'ai atterri ici, cherchant le calme à tout pris. Et je crois que tu m'as montré l'endroit dont je rêvais depuis que je suis arrivée. Merci.

Tu l'as regarda et hochas la tête en signe d'un "de rien", en même temps tu lui fit un sourire. Elle te le rendit à son tour, et de nouveau ce silence, qui était présent durant le trajet, reprit sa place. Tu pris alors un livre dans ton sac et commença à le lire. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, seul le bruit de la mer et du vent remplissaient le vide qui vous entourait. Ne le remarquant pas, Naya t'observait. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur toi comme si tu étais quelqu'un qui la fascinait. Pour toi elle n'était qu'une simple actrice que tu adores, mais pour elle tu étais plus. Tu levas la tête puisque malgré ta tenue tu eus un petit frisson, c'est à ce moment là que tu remarquas qu'elle te regardait, tu lui fis alors ton plus beau sourire et une larme lui échappa. Elle se leva et fuit. Partie. Seule, tu es là à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tu te levas, pris le petit chemin et t'arrêtas. Elle n'était plus là. Qu'as-tu fais de mal? Tu n'en sais rien, tu retournas vers le petit bout de terre où tu étais. Tu remballas tes affaires et rentras chez toi.

•••

3h30 du matin tu te réveilles en sursaut. Un souvenir, un rêve, un cauchemar, tu ne sais pas faire la différence. Tu es dans une voiture, accompagnée de personne, tu ne les reconnais pas ou du moins tu n'arrives pas à voir leur visage. Tu es à l'avant à coté du conducteur, le paysage ne te dit rien. La musique est à fond dans la voiture, vous êtes sur l'autoroute. La musique, oui, la musique, tu l'as connais. Tu l'as entendu récemment mais où? Peut-être à l'hôtel, lors de vos soirées vous mettez de la musique en fond sonore. Et d'un coup c'est le drame, le noir complet, tu te sens partir, tu sens un choc, c'est à ce moment que tu t'ai réveillé. Tu pleures, tu as chaud, tu veux fuir, tu sors de ta chambre et tu vas prendre un verre d'eau. Tu vas dans la salle où les instruments sont installés et tu commences à jouer en te demandant ce qui à bien pu te faire revivre tous ça.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Il est neuf heures, tu es censée être au travail mais aujourd'hui tu es en retard. Après avoir joué pendant peut-être 2 ou 3 heures, tu es allée te recoucher et tu viens de te réveiller. Tu as la tête dans le cul et tu n'as absolument pas envie d'aller à ton boulot mais l'idée que tu puisses être virée te fait sortir du lit. Tu prends un café rapidement, enfiles les vêtements d'hier soir et te dépêches d'aller à l'hôtel. Une fois arrivée, tu fais en sorte de ne pas te faire remarquer. Cependant tu convoques ton staff pour leur demander comment s'est passée la soirée d'hier soir. Ils rigoles tous en te voyant, leur demandant pourquoi, ils te disent que tu as une sale tête, du genre, tu as bien fais la fête hier soir. Si seulement ils savaient la nuit que tu as pu passer. C'est l'une des plus horrible depuis un bon bout de temps. Tu leur demandes si ta patronne a remarqué que tu es arrivée en retard, et heureusement pour toi non. Tu relâches un peu la pression. Aujourd'hui, il y a une grosse soirée à l'hôtel et cela fait des mois que vous préparez cet évènement. Un orchestre vient jouer pendant que les clients pourront danser. A certains moments de la soirée vous devrez l'animer, quizz en tous genre sont donc prévus. Tu n'espères qu'une chose au fond de toi, tu espères que Naya ne sera pas présente ce soir.

La journée passe tranquillement, une des animatrices propose aux clients de faire une petite séance de sport, elle te demande si tu veux y participer. Tu acceptes volontiers, cela fait un petit moment que tu n'as pas de sport mais tu sais que ton métier te permet de rester un minimum en forme. Tu te mets à côté d'elle en face des clients et vous commencez votre séance. Vous êtes à coté de la piscine, et bien que tu sois concentrée sur ta séance de sport, tes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de divaguer vers certains fessiers féminins. Oui tu es lesbienne, tu l'as découvert lorsque tu étais au lycée, malgré une période de flou, tu te souviens de cette partie. L'annoncer à tes parents n'a pas été chose facile mais ils l'ont plutôt bien acceptés, enfin du moins, d'après ce dont tu te souviens. La séance dure deux heures, oui c'est long mais le temps est passé encore plus lentement lorsque tu l'as aperçus. Naya. Elle est arrivée en maillot de bain, dévoilant son magnifique corps, tes yeux ne se sont pas privés du spectacle, ce que tu regrettes un peu. Tu aurais voulu être plus discrète même si pour une fois tu n'as pas attiré l'attention. Elle est allée s'assoir sur un des transats au bord de la piscine et elle n'a fait que bronzer. Toi, dégoulinante de sueur tu espérais qu'elle ne te voie pas. Durant la séance, qui était plus dure que tu ne l'avais pensé, tu devais l'avouer, tu avais enlevé ton top, tu étais donc en brassière de sport, tu n'étais pas la première à le faire alors tu n'hésitas pas. A la fin de la séance, ta collègue proposa des étirements que tout le monde accepta volontiers. Et c'est à ce moment que tu vis Naya dériver son regard de la piscine pour se poser sur vous, et tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu te sentis honteuse. Peut-être avais-tu peur qu'elle te compare à elle. Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien te faire? Toi, qui n'a jamais pris en compte le jugement des autres, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus pareil à cause d'elle. Pourquoi elle te semblait si spéciale d'un coup...

Il est 21h30, la soirée va enfin commencer. Toi, qui n'avait pas envie de voir Naya aujourd'hui a été une mission échouée et vu comment ta journée est, tu paries qu'elle sera là ce soir. Heureusement l'organisation est parfaite, tout le monde est là, l'orchestre joue merveilleusement bien et l'un de tes collègues t'a proposé une activité de dernière minutes qui t'a plutôt semblé amusante. Vous aurez besoin des instruments de l'orchestre, tu vas donc leur demander si cela pose problème. Après quelques négociations ils acceptent, heureuse tu retournes voir ton staff pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Pendant une heure, les clients dansent, et comment tu l'avais parié Naya est présente. Elle est accompagnée, il te semble que ce sont les personnes qui étaient avec elle l'autre jour dans la rue lorsque tu l'avais aperçu pour la deuxième fois. Ils sont tous bien habillés, tu en es un peu jalouse étant donné que tu fais partie de l'animation donc tu as des habits attitrés pour la soirée qui ne sont pas franchement à ton avantage. Mais peu importe, le moment est venu de divertir un peu tout ce peuple. Première activité, quizz sur les chansons, un truc que tout le monde et qui se passe super bien comme d'habitude. Puis viens l'idée de Tom, l'animateur qui t'a proposé d'utiliser l'orchestre. Tu prends donc le micro, tu te présentes pour ceux qui ne te connaîtrait pas en jouant avec l'humour, super ils sont super réceptifs, cela promet une bonne fin de soirée. Tu expliques donc le but de cette activité, tu vas demander aux clients sachant jouer d'un instrument ou sachant chanter de venir ici, sur scène avec toi. Le public va choisir une chanson que vous devrez interpréter.. du mieux que vous pourrez. Les clients semblent emballer, tu demandes donc à ceux qui voudraient venir de lever la main afin que vous puissiez construire une bonne équipe. Peu de mains se lèvent mais il n'y en suffisamment pour produire quelque chose de convenable. L'audience choisit de vous faire interpréter "Call Me Maybe" de Carly Rae Jepsen. Toi, qui participe à l'orchestre, tu te dis que cela devrait rouler comme sur des roulettes, et en effet tout le monde s'en sort plutôt bien malgré l'absence de chanteur, la musique rend bien. Seconde équipe, il y a un peu plus de mains, heureusement. Vous pouvez alors faire un petit choix, pareil que la première équipe il manque un chanteur, tentant de convaincre le public qu'il faudrait un chanteur, la main de Naya se lève mais tu ne la remarques pas tout de suite, c'est Julie qui te fait signe de regarder vers elle pour lui montrer Naya. Forcément cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber toi qui essaye de l'éviter, elle ne se gêne pas pour être autour de toi. Tu lui dis alors de venir sur scène et au moment de demande aux clients quelle chanson ils veulent entendre, Naya en propose une, les clients ne sont pas contre donc nous la jouons. La chanson est "I lived" originalement par One republic mais elle souhaitait faire la version de Glee, alors allons-y :

 _Hope when you take that jump_ _  
_ _You don't feel the fall_ _  
_ _Hope when the water rises_ _  
_ _You built a wall_ __

 _Hope when the crowd screams out,_ _  
_ _You screaming your name_ _  
_ _Hope if everybody runs_ _  
_ _You choose to stay_

A ce moment là, tu as l'impression que Naya essayait de t'envoyer un message ... __

 _Hope that you fall in love_ _  
_ _And it hurts so bad_ _  
_ _The only way you can know_ _  
_ _You give it all you had_ __

 _And I hope that you don't suffer_ _  
_ _But take the pain_ _  
_ _Hope when the moment comes you'll say_ __

 _I, I did it all_ _  
_ _I, I did it all_ _  
_ _I owned every second that this world could give_ _  
_ _I saw so many places_ _  
_ _The things that I did_ _  
_ _With every broken bone_ _  
_ _I swear I lived_

Bien que tout cela te paraissait fou, tu t'ai sentis connecter avec Naya le temps de cette chanson, pourquoi, pour quelle raison? La chanson continua et plus vous avanciez plus tu avais l'impression que la nuit que tu allais passer aller être aussi mauvaise que la dernière...

•••

La soirée s'est bien fini, après votre chanson tu n'as pu revu Naya. Tu t'ai demandé où elle était allée mais d'un autre côté tu te disais qu'il valait mieux que vous ne vous croisiez pas pour l'instant, cela aurait pu être un peu bizarre. Tu es désormais dans ton appartement, tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'aller dormir, redoutant un peu ce moment. Peut-être devrais-tu aller voir de nouveau un psy, si ces souvenirs continuent de revenir. Mais l'idée te refroidit plus qu'autre chose. Puis tu repensas à l'autre soir, lorsque tu étais sortie avec Naya, peut-être devrais-tu en parler à Julie? ... Non cela impliquerait que tu lui racontes ce qu'il t'ait et tu n'en as pas encore envie. Bref, des tonnes de questions se bousculent dans ta tête, pourquoi a-t-elle pleuré, pourquoi a-t-elle fuit, pourquoi t'a-t-elle demandé à toi et pas à une des filles de l'accueil. C'était cependant un bon moment, tu as pu profité du paysage et tu étais en bonne compagnie, il y avait une bonne ambiance entre vous même si vous n'avez pratiquement parlés.

Il est maintenant 1 heure du matin et tu t'es endormie sur le canapé, la sensation de froid t'a certainement réveillée. Tu te diriges vers ta chambre et te rendors tranquillement. Il est 6h30 quand tu te réveilles de nouveau, tu es en sueur le même rêve que la veille a refait surface. Tu étais dans cette même voiture, tu as quand même remarqué le logo d'une voiture que tu sembles connaître peut-être qu'en la voyant en vrai tu sauras la reconnaître, tu étais encore sur l'autoroute avec la musique à fond et tu ne voyais toujours pas le visage des personnes qui t'accompagnaient. Tu étais très heureuse durant ce moment, comme si tu avais réalisé un rêve. Tu espères que tu ne vas pas revivre ce rêve chaque nuit. Malgré l'heure tu décides de te lever, tu dois être prête pour 8h pour être à l'heure et tu n'as plus l'envie de dormir.

Ta journée s'est passée normalement, la soirée d'hier soir a fait un tabac. Tu es heureuse de toi et tu l'as bien fêté avec ton staff. Aujourd'hui, ça a été aussi le départ de Naya, tu étais à l'accueil quand tu l'as vu descendre les escaliers avec ses amis et leurs valises. Quand tu l'as vu partir une partie de toi était triste mais un autre côté était soulagée. Soulagée car tu savais que tes souvenirs ne reviendraient plus. Vers la fin de soirée, ta patronne t'avait convoqué dans son bureau, elle t'avait remit une lettre de la part de Naya. Et tu étais désormais dans ton salon, assise sur ton canapé devant ta table basse, à contempler cette lettre que tu n'avais pas encore ouverte et que tu avais peur d'ouvrir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey les loulous, j'ai essayé de mettre des commentaires sur les autres chapitres mais ça ne fonctionnait pas j'essaye donc une autre manière. N'hésitez pas me donner vos avis, c'est ma première fiction. Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Tu te rappelas le moment où ta patronne t'avait donné cette enveloppe. elle avait ajouter que tu devais l'ouvrir le plus rapidement possible, citant les mots de Naya. Elle t'avait sourit comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant et avait ajouter que tout aller ce jouer pour toi maintenant. Tu ne pouvais l'ouvrir comme ça, tu n'en n'avais pas le courage Tu devais te donner du courage et pour ça tu devais boire un peu. Toute cette excitation ne te faisait pas faire les bonnes choses mais tu t'en fichais, tu devais ouvrir cette enveloppe alors autant employer les grands moyens. Tu pris l'enveloppe et regarda une dernière fois ton nom qui était écrit dessus, l'écriture était belle et soignée. Tu te dis qu'elle avait du mettre du temps à faire cette lettre. Tu pris une gorgée de whisky que tu étais allée chercher dans ton bar.

Tu ouvris l'enveloppe et y trouvas deux pages écrite recto verso. Tu avais de la lecture qui t'attendait. Tu posas les feuilles sur ta table basse et alla mettre de la musique. Tu l'as mis via ton iphone, la première musique que tu entendus ne te convenus pas, tu la changeas pour mettre quelque chose qui bouge un peu plus. De la musique latine, tout ce qu'il te faut pour te mettre de bonne humeur, te donner du courage et être forte si jamais cette lettre te ferait des révélations. Tu retournas t'assoir, pris une seconde gorgée de ton verre. Il était désormais vide, tu ne l'avais pas remplis énormément et tu prenais de grande gorgée, tu le remplis encore une fois sans prendre un gorgée car tu te sentais partir. Tu voulais rester un minimum lucide pour lire cette lettre. Tu commenças à lire:

 _Chère Alexis,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre en espérant que tu la lises jusqu'au bout. Je suis désolée pour le soir où nous sommes sortie ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de partir comme ça, sans rien dire et sans te donner d'explication. J'ai remarqué que le jour suivant tu essayais de m'éviter un peu, je me doutais que c'étais à cause de la veille et je ne voulais pas te déranger cependant lors de la soirée, tu avais demandé au public de participer au concert donc je m'étais proposée en espérant que tu comprennes le messages que je voulais te faire passer._

Tu arrêtas de lire pendant 2 secondes et pensas à cette soirée. Tu t'étais sentie connectée avec Naya. Tu pensais que ça n'avait été que dans un sens mais apparemment non. Tu en étais bouleversée. Pourquoi avais-tu cette connexion avec elle? Tu pris une gorgée de ton whisky, ne pensant plus à comment tu allais finir si tu continuais à boire mais plutôt à comment tu allais arriver à finir cette lettre. Tu continuas à lire:

 _Je ne sais donc pas si tu as compris mon message mais vu ton visage à la fin de cette chanson, je pense que oui. Je suis désormais en route pour rentrer chez moi, bien que nous n'ayons pas passés beaucoup de temps ensemble, j'espérais en avoir l'occasion si tu acceptais de venir avec moi là-bas. Alors oui je suis d'accord, pourquoi ? Et bien sachant que la compagnie où tu travailles est internationale et qu'il y a un job de libre pour toi à Los-Angeles, je pensais que tu pourrais y réfléchir et me rejoindre si l'envie te prenait._

Tu continuais à lire tout en hallucinant. Elle avait continuait à t'écrire en te donnant les pour et les contre mais en insistant beaucoup sur les pour. Elle avait finit par te donner son numéro, son mail et avait écrit une petite phrase qui te laissait perplexe. _La mémoire est éternelle._ Tu pris une autre gorgée de ton verre, encore une fois il était vide et toi tu étais un peu bourrée. Tu voulais l'appeler pour lui demander qu'est ce qu'elle avait avec toi. Pourquoi elle ne s'intéressait qu'à toi. Tu ne savais plus quoi penser.

Mais tes mouvements avaient pris le dessus sur ton esprit, tu étais maintenant téléphone à l'oreille en train d'appeler Naya. Elle décrocha au bout de deux sonneries. La discussion commença:

 **-Allô Naya, c'est Alexis.** Lui dis-tu en essayant de cacher que tu étais un peu bourrée.

 **-Allô, ah! Tu vas bien ? J'imagine que tu as lu ma lettre, tu l'as trouvé comment?**

 **-Comment? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes dedans?! Et puis pourquoi tu ne t'intéresse qu'à moi?! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais à la fin?!** Tu lui répondit pleine de colère avec quelques larmes qui commencèrent à arriver. Oui l'alcool ne t'allait pas tout le temps.

 **\- Alexis, calme toi s'il te plait. J'arrive chez toi dans 5 minutes et donc on discutera mieux.**

Tu n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà raccrocher. Tu pestas contre elle, comment pouvait-elle être comme ça. Le pire est qu'elle arriverait bientôt et que tu en était à ton troisième verre et tu ne comptais pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Naya arriva quand tu servis ton quatrième verre. La sonnette avait retentit et tu ne t'étais même pas donné la peine d'aller l'accueillir. Tu avais gueulé à travers l'appartement que la porte était ouverte. Elle entra donc et te vit avachis dans ton canapé, verre à la main. Elle se dépêcha pour te le retirer des mains, bien que tu protestas un peu. Tu l'acceptas lorsqu'elle toucha ta main, cela t'apaisa légèrement comme si cela avait toujours été comme ça entre vous deux. Elle poussa un peu les affaires qu'il y avait sur la table et s'assit en face de toi.

 **-Pourquoi es-tu venue?** Lui crachas-tu.

 **-Tu n'avais pas l'air bien, j'ai encore du temps avant de prendre l'avion alors je voulais m'assurer que tu ne faisais pas de bêtises. Et j'ai eu raison de venir. Combien de verre as-tu pris? ... Hmm c'est du whisky?**

Elle chercha la bouteille et ajouta:

 **-Du Jack Daniels en plus. Bon choix, mais maintenant tu arrêtes et tu réponds à ma question!**

Tu étais subjuguée par son autorité, cela t'excitait d'un côté. Tu souris comme si tu étais fière, lui lança un regard charmeur et lui répondit que tu en étais à ton troisième verre. La bourrée séductrice refaisant surface un peu mais elle disparut d'un coup lorsque Naya s'énerva.

 **-Mais tu te rends compte du danger que tu as pris. Ce n'est que trois verres mais tu étais prête pour en prendre beaucoup plus. Personne n'était là pour faire attention à toi et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose qu'est ce que Silvia et Marc diraient.**

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire Naya s'était tût d'un coup. Tu étais trop bourrée pour prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais avec ton ton de bourrée tu lui demanda comment elle connaissait le nom de tes parents. Elle répondit en te demandant une autre question ce qui te fît oublier ta question principale.

Elle avait passé la soirée avec toi, prenant soin de toi. Elle attendait que tu sois un peu redescendu en te donnant à manger. Il était tard quand elle te demanda si tu voulais aller te coucher. Tu hochas la tête et elle t'emmena dans ta chambre. Une fois couchée tu luis demandas:

 **-Viens te coucher avec moi.**

Après avoir hésité un peu, elle avait enlevé ses vêtements. Elle était venue te rejoindre en sous-vêtements sous les draps. Encore une fois, tu étais excitée par sa manière d'agir. Vous étiez d'abord dos à dos mais au bout d'une demi heure, tu la sentis bouger. Tu te retournas et te collas contre elle, passant ton bras autour de sa taille et posant ta main sur son ventre. Vous aviez entrelacés vos jambes et au bout de 10 minutes vous étiez dans les bras de Morphée. Encore une fois, une impression de déjà vu t'avait marqué mais tu te disais que tu en réfléchirais demain, pour le moment tu dormais paisiblement avec une magnifique femme dans tes bras. Vous ressembliez à un couple dans votre manière de dormir.

•••

Réveille difficile, ayant oublié une partie de ta nuit. C'était flou à partir du moment où tu avais appelé Naya jusque lorsque tu t'étais vaguement réveillée au milieu de la nuit car tu avais sentie quelque chose bouger mais cela ne t'avait pas marqué et tu t'étais rendormie immédiatement. Tu te réveillas donc seule dans ton lit mais tu trouvais qu'il faisait chaud, ou en tout cas plus chaud que d'habitude.

Tu te levas, pris un médicament pour ton mal de crâne et rangea un peu le bordel qu'il y avait dans ton appartement. Tu remarquas qu'il y avait une tasse de café frais dans ton évier. Tu étais étonnée parce que tu ne te souvenais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec toi. Tu commenças un peu à flipper. Tu regardas dans toutes les pièces de ton appartement pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un, mais tu ne trouvas personne. Bref tu continuas à ranger ton appartement et tu finis par ta chambre.

Tu fis ton lit, étrangement les deux côté du lit semblaient avoir été bougés, tu ramassas ce qu'il y avait par terre, un soutien gorge. Sûrement pas le tien, il était bien trop sexy pour toi ou du moins cela faisait un bon moment que tu n'en n'avais pas acheté des comme ça. Tu essayas tant bien que mal de te souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et tu pensas à Naya, elle t'avait raccroché au nez te disant qu'elle venait. Elle avait dû passé, mais pourquoi son soutien gorge était-il par terre dans ta chambre. Tu espérais que vous n'ayez rien fait. Tu envoyas un message à Naya:

 _Hey Naya, j'ai comme qui dirait quelque chose qui t'appartient chez moi. Je l'ai retrouvé au pied de mon lit, dis moi que nous n'avons rien fait. Je ne souviens de rien... 10h30 dimanche_

 _Hey Alex, tu as donc résolus le mystère du soutien gorge perdu, merci. Rejoint moi à 14h à ton endroit préféré pour me le rendre. 10h33 dimanche_

Quoi?! Non c'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas la voir après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, et puis elle ne t'a pas répondu à ta question. Tu flippes mais il va bien falloir aller la voir...


	5. Chapter 5

**Petite nouveauté pour ce chapitre, une POV de Naya, en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

Chapitre 5

Il est 13h55, tu es en chemin pour retrouver celle qui te fait te poser mille et une question. Tu appréhendes ce moment, et si elle ne venait, et si comme la dernière fois elle partait sans donner de raison. Tu n'as pas oublié son soutien-gorge, tu envies la personne pour laquelle, elle l'a acheté vu comment il est sexy. Tu te demandes si tu serais capable d'en acheter un pareil, tu ne penses pas. A vrai dire à cause de tes études et ton travail, tu n'as pas beaucoup penser à être dans une relation sérieuse. Avant de partir pour le sud, où tu travailles, tu enchainais les conquêtes d'un soir sans trop en abuser. Tes amies ne te comprenaient pas trop mais tu t'en fichais, tu prenais ton pied à chaque fois et c'est ce qui importait le plus.

Te voilà à l'endroit où tu dois la rencontrer. Elle n'est pas encore là, tu es légèrement en avance et tu profites de la vue, du bruit des vagues et de la chaleur. Tu as pris un sac comme la dernière fois, et tu installes un plaid par terre. Cette fois-ci au lieu de prendre un livre tu sors un petit ukulélé et tu commences à jouer. Après quelques minutes tu entends quelqu'un tousser derrière toi, tu te retournes et tu vois Naya. Elle est magnifique comme toujours, elle porte une robe courte fleuris, elle lui va perfection, ses formes sont bien épousées. Tu es émerveillée par sa beauté et après l'avoir clairement mater pendant de longues secondes tu remontes vers son visage où tu y trouves un sourire charmeur qui te fait fondre littéralement mais tu essayes de te contrôler. Aucunes émotions ne se voient sur ton visage, mais tu sais que tes yeux te trahiraient, c'est pourquoi tu lui dis de venir t'assoir à côté de toi. Oui tu es beaucoup moins anxieuse que quelques minutes plutôt, avoir jouer un peu t'a détendu.

Vous commencez une conversation des plus banal du genre "comment vas-tu?" etc, puis tu sors de ton sac le fameux soutien-gorge. Mais tu ne veux pas lui donner toute de suite, tu veux jouer un peu. Oui tu es d'humeur joueuse, tu t'agaces toi-même à changer aussi vite d'émotion. Des fois tu ne sais même plus où donner de la tête. Tu prends alors le soutien-gorge avec deux doigts et tu le laisses pendre dans le vide. Naya essaye de le prendre mais tu recules ta main pour qu'elle n'y arrive pas, elle arque un sourcil et paraît d'humeur joueuse également. Tu souris fièrement, elle essaye une autre fois de la prendre mais elle n'y arrive toujours pas. Tu lui dis alors :

 **-Je vais te poser une série et je te rendrais ton très sexy soutien-gorge à la fin... Si les réponses m'ont plus ... forcément.**

Elle te lance un regard choquée mais tu vois bien qu'elle rigole et elle te dit:

 **-Vas-y balance, je suis prête, après ce que tu m'as fait vivre hier soir, je suis prête à tout.**

 **-Je t'ai fais quoi ?** ta tête se décompose.

 **-Si seulement tu pouvais t'en souvenir, j'ai éprouvé tellement de plaisir.**

Plus elle parlait plus ta tête se décomposait, tu pensais avoir fait des choses avec Naya pendant que tu étais bourrée. L'alcool ne te va pas du tout, pensas-tu mais Naya se mit à rire tu lui demandas ce qui la faisait rire et elle te dit qu'elle avait mentit et qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Ta tête l'avait juste super amusé, tu te mis à rire de la situation avec elle. Par surprise elle essaya de te prendre son soutien-gorge mais bien que tu riais fortement, tu gardais de bons réflexes. Elle grogna un peu, n'ayant toujours pas réussit à le récupérer.

 **-Bon maintenant que ce mystère est résolu, passons à autre chose. Dans ta lettre tu as écris la mémoire est éternelle, qu'est ce que tu entendais par là ?** lui dis-tu.

 **-A ton avis, qu'est ce que j'ai voulu dire**?

Tu pensas à ta période flou, mais le problème était que pour toi elle ne te connaissait pas et donc ne pouvait pas être au courant de ça.

 **-Bah justement je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi je te le demande.**

 **-Si tu viens avec moi à LA, tu auras peut-être une chance de le découvrir.** te dit-elle avec des yeux pétillants d'excitation et un immense sourire au lèvre.

 **-Je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre de quitter la France parce que tu veux juste que je viennes avec toi. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu ne t'intéresses qu'à moi. A certains moments je me sens connectée avec toi, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Oui ça doit te paraître fou et je ne sais pas quoi penser de tous ça**. tu lui avais lâcher ça d'un coup sans t'arrêter, sans lui laisser la chance de pouvoir répondre.

Et cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui partit sans rien dire, tu avais remis ton ukulélé dans ton sac, et tu avais mis ton sac sur ton dos, Naya t'avait regardé avec des grands yeux. Tu étais partie en courant ne sachant pas trop où tu allais mais tu savais que tu devais t'éloigner de cette femme. Elle était toxique pour toi, te faisait faire n'importe quoi et penser n'importe quoi. Tout le truc de Los-Angeles t'étais monté à la tête, alors que tu allais juste travaillé dans un hôtel comme actuellement donc tu n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour voir Naya. Donc cela ne rimait à rien. Oui tu avais pris ta décision, enfin tu pensais l'avoir prise.

•••

Tu n'avais pas revu Naya depuis le jour où tu lui avais rendu son sous-vêtement. Elle avait essayé de t'appeler mais tu n'avais répondu. Tu voulais qu'elle disparaisse de ta vie, seulement aujourd'hui était le jour de son départ et tu devais décider si tu voulais changer de vie ou non. Il était 14 heures l'avion partait dans 3 heures, tu avais encore une bonne heure avant de faire ton choix, et faire ta valise si besoin. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu devais faire, tu avais appeler tes parents mais cela n'avait rien donné. Tu étais donc encore en train de savoir ce que tu voulais.

 **POV Naya**

Il est 15 heures, et il n'y a toujours aucune trace d'Alexis. Tu es inquiète depuis que vous vous êtes vue la dernière fois, elle ne réponds plus à tes appels. Tu as l'impression d'avoir foiré la seule chance de pouvoir retrouver celle qui fait battre ton cœur. Lorsque tu l'avais vu, bourrée, verre à la main, tu avais eu peur, qu'elle fasse une connerie. Tu avais pris soin d'elle comme tu en avais eu l'habitude avant son accident. Ses parents n'avaient plus voulu que tu l'as côtoie après cette évènement, certes tu étais dans la voiture mais ce n'était pas ta faute. Pour eux, il fallait un coupable et tu avais été la personne parfaite. Heureusement pour ces parents, les périodes qu'Alexis avait oublié était seulement celle où tu faisais partie de sa vie. Vous aviez partagés tellement de bons moments.

Tu n'oublieras jamais la première fois où tu l'as vu. Elle était la seule à se démarquer, elle t'avait tapé dans l'œil et tes amies t'avaient dit de faire attention car à l'époque, elle n'était qu'une simple fan pour toi. Mais des fois, il faut bien provoqué le destin alors tu avais mis ton grain de sel dans le livre qui te sert de destin. Et tu n'avais pas regretté ton choix, tes amis l'avaient rapidement acceptés et ils ne t'avaient vu aussi heureuse. Alors le jour de l'accident tu avais été dévasté. Mais pensons à autre chose. Tu ne vois toujours pas Alexis à l'horizon et il est désormais 15h30 et tu stresses encore plus. Heather le voyait, elle essayait tant bien que mal de divertir pour te faire penser à autre chose mais malgré ces efforts, tu pensais toujours à elle. Heather avait été une des seule à te soutenir dès le début pour ta relation avec Alexis. Elle avait toujours été là pour toi, elle était la meilleure. Vous étiez devenues amies dès le premier jour où vous vous étiez vu pour le tournage de glee et depuis votre relation s'est renforcée. Rien ne pouvait vous séparer.

Il est maintenant 16h50, vous embarquez dans l'avion, Alexis n'est pas présente et même si tu sais qu'il n'y avait plus de chance pour qu'elle vienne, tu espérais quand même au fond de toi. 17h10, l'avion décolle, tu retiens tes larmes du mieux que tu peux car tu n'as pas envie qu'une hôtesse de l'air t'embête. Mais une fois l'avion stabilisé dans les airs et l'autorisation de bouger dedans, tu partis t'assoir sur les genoux d'Heather et tu craquas dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait pas à te calmer, rien ne pouvait te calmer à ce moment précis. Tu finis par t'endormir dans ses bras comme d'habitude lorsque tu as un coup de mou à cause d'Alexis.

•••

 **POV Alexis**

Cela fait 6 mois, que Naya est rentrée chez elle, et que tu lui avais dis non pour sa proposition à Los-Angeles. Tu n'avais pas été assez courageuse pour le lui dire en face, tu lui avais donc envoyer un sms auquel elle n'avait pas répondu. Tu en avais parlé à tes parents, qui n'avaient pas été très loquasses sur le sujet. Eux qui d'habitude aiment exprimer ce qu'ils pensent, tu avais trouvé ça bizarre mais tu ne voulais plus y penser. Tu avais pris ta décision mais aujourd'hui tu commençais à le regretter. Nous étions en février, l'ambiance au sein de l'hôtel était morbide, tu n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer chez toi le plus tôt possible. Bien que le soleil soit souvent de la partie depuis que Naya était rentrée, tu n'avais plus rien pour t'amuser. Ton travail est même meilleur qu'avant comme tu passes tes journée à penser à ça plus qu'à elle. Ce qui te rendait triste un peu plus à chaque fois que tu pensais à elle.

Il était tard et tu étais devant ton ordinateur à regarder le prix des billets d'avions. Tu hallucinais, comment Naya pouvait-elle se permettre de payer ton billet en plus du sien, et puis tu pensas à son job. Elle devait bien gagner sa vie et pour elle cela ne devait pas être grand chose. Tu avais parlé à ta patronne dans la journée par rapport au poste à Los-Angeles. Elle t'avait dit qu'il avait été prit mais que la personne ne faisait pas son job correctement et que tu serais sa remplaçante si tu le voulais.

Tu y pensas toute la nuit, le sommeil ne te venait pas. Toute cette histoire te perturbait, il fallait que tu en parles à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Tes parents, oui c'est les seuls qui pourront t'aider.

Il est 12h15, tu as une petite pose, tu décides d'appeler tes parents. Ils répondent rapidement :

 **-Hey maman, ça va? J'ai besoin d'un conseil et j'aimerais que vous soyez plus loquasses que la dernière fois.**

 **-Pas de soucis, ma fille. Qu'est ce qui se passe?**

 **-J'hésite à aller à Los-Angeles, Naya m'a fait me poser pleins de questions et bien que cela c'était calmé cela revient et je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ça. Le pire est la phrase qu'elle avait mit dans sa lettre. La mémoire est éternelle. Elle m'a dit que je pourrais découvrir que ce cela signifiait si je venais avec elle là-bas. Et aujourd'hui je ne sais plus quoi faire.** tu étais en pleure.

 **-Ma fille va Los-Angeles, tu en as besoin. Il est temps pour toi que tu saches la vérité. Bien que ton père ne soit pas d'accord avec ce que je vais te dire, je vais quand même t'expliquer. A la fin de ta terminale, il y avait un concours pour rencontrer le cast de glee et tu y avais participer et avait gagné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé tout le temps où tu étais là-bas. On a eu de tes nouvelles que lors de ton accident.**

 **-POURQUOI VOUS NE M'AVEZ RIEN DIT. Je vous ais appelé pleins de fois parce que j'étais pommée et vous, vous ne me disiez rien !**

 **-C'est à cause de ton père, il en veut à Naya !**

 **-...Vous connaissez Naya ?...** tu étais choquée. **Maman, il faut que je te laisse.**

Tu devais reprendre ton boulot et surtout parlé à ta patronne...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la discussion avec ta mère et tu étais en route pour Los-Angeles. Tu avais rappeler ta mère pour la prévenir que tu partais là-bas et que tu n'allais pas être joignable avant un petit moment. Vous aviez convenus de pas mettre au courant ton père, ta mère trouverait des excuses dû au manque d'appels de ta part. Tu n'avais pas prévenu Naya, tu ne savais pas quoi penser d'elle. Maintenant tu savais que tu l'as connaissais d'avant ton accident et que la phrase qu'elle avait mit dans sa lettre était liée à ta période flou.

Tu étais assise en première classe dans l'avion, ton entreprise t'avait payé le billet et te louait un loft dans Los-Angeles. Beaucoup d'heures t'attendait, tu avais donc prévu le coup, en prenant musiques, livres et films même si la compagnie en propose quelque uns. Pour toi, c'est la première fois que tu prends l'avion selon ce que tu te souviens. Mais comme tu connais Naya, tu te dis que ce ne doit être la première fois, cependant l'excitation de la première fois est présente. L'avion commence à se diriger vers la piste de décollage, il y est, il accélère et tu es enfoncée dans ton siège. WOW, tu adores! Une fois dans les airs, tu mets de la musique et tu commences à lire. Puis tu t'endors.

L'hôtesse de l'air te réveille puisqu'il faut attacher sa ceinture, vous allez atterrir. Une fois tes bagages récupérer, tu sors de l'aéroport et une personne t'interpelle, elle t'explique qui elle est et te donne la clé d'une voiture. Tu te diriges vers cette voiture et tu hallucines, une Range Rover, tu es aux anges. L'intérieur est magnifique mais tu ne t'y attarde pas trop parce que tu es fatiguée par le vol et tu n'as qu'une envie qui est allée te coucher. Tu entres donc ton adresse dans le gps, et tu y arrives en 30 minutes.

Tu es proche de la plage encore une fois, cela te plaît. Tu as grandis avec elle et tu n'as pas envie de la quitter. Tu habites dans un grand immeuble et tu es au 13ème étage. Tu déposes tes bagages, vas prendre une douche, et manges ce que tu peux trouver. Heureusement pour toi, il y a quelques encas dans le frigo. Après tout ça il est 21h passé et tu vas te coucher en ayant pleins de questions mais aussi des étoiles pleins les yeux.

•••

On est en Avril, cela fait donc un mois et demi que tu es arrivée et ton travail t'occupe énormément. Tu n'as pas eu une seule seconde pour penser à toi ou Naya. Aujourd'hui tu as une journée de repos. Tu es donc dans ton salon, sur ton canapé à regarder une de ces téléréalités américaines. Tu t'es bien acclimatée à la vie dans Los-Angeles, les clients et le staff sont supers. Tu as pu appelé ta mère, il y a quelques jours et ton père ne se doute de rien. Il est encore tôt et tu te dis que tu pourrais aller faire un tour dans la ville pour visiter un peu.

Tu te retrouves donc dans les rues adjacentes à ton immeuble et tu remarques que tu es vite dans le centre ou du moins il y a beaucoup d'activité là où tu habites. Tu décides d'aller un peu sur l'extérieur de la ville, pour trouver des endroits plus tranquilles. Tu es à vélo donc ce n'est pas un problème pour toi de faire beaucoup de kilomètres.

Tu arrives dans une sorte de lotissement, mais les maisons sont énormes, elles doivent appartenir à des grandes stars. Tu pédales plus doucement pour pouvoir admirer un peu toutes ces maisons. Tu ne pensais pas que des maisons aussi grandes et aussi belles pouvaient être construites. Tu es impressionnée et dire que des personnes comme celle qui habitent dans ces maisons se contentent d'une suite pendant quelques semaines. Tu n'arrives pas trop à comprendre leur réflexion.

Tu ne restes pas trop longtemps à rôder dans le coin, tu pourrais avoir des problèmes avec tous les gardes du corps qu'il doit y avoir dans le coin. Le lotissement est sur une colline, tu montes jusque en haut et tu admires la vue.

 **POV Naya**

Tu es assise dans ton salon avec des amies, vous parlez de tout et de rien. Dans quelques mois, tu vas faire un tournage avec tes anciens collègues de glee pour remercier les fans d'être toujours là à vous soutenir même si la série est fini. Tu as hâte, tu vas pouvoir te changer les idées et retrouver les personnes que tu aimes.

L'un de tes gardes du corps, t'interrompt toi et tes amies. Il demande à te voir en privé, tu le suis dans la pièce d'à côté. Il te montre plusieurs photos. Quand tu vois la personne sur ces photos, tu restes sans voix. Tu lui prends les photos des mains et lui demande quand est-ce qu'elles ont été prise, il te réponds que cela fait 10 minutes.

 **-Vers où elle est allée?**

 **-Vers le haut de la colline.**

Tu sors en trombe de la maison, et cours le plus vite possible vers l'endroit qu'il t'a indiqué. Tu y arrives, elle est là-bas à admirer la vue. Elle magnifique dans sa tenue de sport. Tu es cachée par quelques buissons, tu ne sais pas si tu dois allée la voir où non. Tu remarques qu'elle descends de son vélo et s'assoit par terre. Tu ne savais pas qu'elle venait à Los-Angeles. Tu te demandes depuis combien de temps elle est arrivée et si elle reste longtemps. Peut-être est-elle venue pour toi, pour te revoir.

Ton téléphone vibre dans ta poche et tu décroches, il y a un problème à la maison il faut que tu rentres. Tu pars du coin où tu étais avec un brin de déception de ne pas être allée lui parler.

 **POV Alexis**

Tu te retournes d'un coup, tu as entendu les buissons bouger, tu es légèrement surprise. Tu décides de partir au cas ou ce ne serait pas que le vent qui les ait fait bouger. Tu remontes sur ton vélo, tu gardes en mémoire ce lieu magnifique. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi toutes ces personnes fortunées vivent ici. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'elles profitent réellement de la vue.

Tu commences à descendre lorsque tu passes à côté d'une maison, tu vois quelqu'un rentrer par le portail et sans savoir pourquoi, la silhouette te dit quelque chose, tu vois la personne se tourner légèrement et tu aperçois son visage. Naya.

Naya habites dans ces grandes maison.

Tu es intriguée, t'a-t-elle vue. Tu veux l'appeler mais rien ne sort de ta bouche. Tu repars vers chez toi avec un immense sourire sur tes lèvres.

C'est l'après-midi et ta grande balade ce matin t'a bien fatiguée, cependant tu décides prendre ta voiture cette fois et d'aller à une plage que tu as repéré ce matin. Tout le monde y va, il y a pleins de magasins autour donc du shopping s'annonce pour toi après la plage.

Tu es dans l'eau du Pacifique, c'est la première fois et tu es aux anges. Tu as pris une planche histoire de prendre quelques vagues. Aujourd'hui est ton jour de chance, il y a en beaucoup. Tu restes une bonne heure dans l'eau et tu reviens sur ta serviette avec l'idée en tête de regarder des magnifiques corps féminins.

 **POV NAYA**

Elle t'a vu, tu en es sûre. Elle était passée vite avec son vélo et tu n'avais pas pu, l'appeler. Le temps qu'elle se retourne, tu étais allée sur le bord de la route pour la regarder encore tant que tu le pouvais. Elle s'était mise debout sur ses pédales et tu avais pu admirer sa paire de fesses. Elle te manquait, elle bien-sûr, quoique ces fesses aussi. Il fallait que tu l'as retrouve. Tu pensas au job à l'hôtel. Cependant tu devais gérer l'incident chez toi.

Il était 15 heures et tout était plus calme chez toi, tout le monde était partit, tu était seule. Tu décidas d'aller voir à l'hôtel.

A l'accueil, tu demandas à voir le patron, les filles à l'accueil furent surprises mais l'une d'elles te dirigea vers son bureau. Quand tu entras, tu vis ton père assit devant son bureau, pensif. Oui personne ne savaient qu'il était ton père, c'était un choix que vous aviez fait à cause de quelques problèmes passés. Quand il te vit, il se leva et te fit un câlin. Ca te manquait de ne pas le voir tout les jours.

 **-Papa, dis moi, as-tu engagé quelqu'un récemment?**

 **-J'engage pleins de gens tous les jours, de qui me parles-tu précisément?**

 **-A...**

 **-Alexis, ma réponse est oui, i mois sa patronne m'a appelé me demandant de la prendre. J'ai accepté et elle est arrivée deux semaines plus tard. Pourquoi?**

 **-Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, je l'avais vu lorsque j'étais en France dans l'hôtel où j'étais. Elle y travaillait. Je lui avais proposé de venir mais elle n'avait pas voulu. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle est venue ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, c'est une fille discrète, elle l'a toujours été. Tu le sais bien...**

 **-Oui... Elle travaille aujourd'hui?**

 **-Non, elle a un jour de congé. Elle n'a pas arrêté depuis qu'elle est arrivée, une vraie bosseuse, je ne l'a savais pas autant travailleuse. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça?**

 **-Je n'ai plus de contacte avec elle, j'aimerais l'a retrouvé, l'avoir de retour dans ma vie...**

Vous aviez continués à discuter pendant un petit moment, il t'avait donné son adresse et son numéro de téléphone.

Tu étais dans ta voiture et tu savais pas quoi faire, aller chez elle ou attendre. Attendre jusque quand ? Demain, une semaine, plus. Attendre le moment où votre destin commun fera vous revoir. Non tu n'en avais pas envie, tu allais passer chez elle.

 **POV Alexis**

Tu décidas de rentrer chez toi, tu avais passé une bonne après-midi, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas profité autant de ton temps libre. Tu garas ta voiture dans la rue. Tu t'approchas de ta porte et vit une enveloppe posée juste devant elle. Tu l'as pris et l'écriture te disait quelque chose.

Tu allas t'assoir dans ton canapé et l'ouvrir, tu regardas qui l'avait signé... Naya.


End file.
